


Five things Mal Reynolds loves about life post-Big Damn Movie

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Firefly
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for yasaman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things Mal Reynolds loves about life post-Big Damn Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasaman/gifts).



1\. That damn stupid grin on Kaylee's face every morning. (Each time he sees it he reminds himself to look extra menacing in the good doctor's view - can't ever stress enough how much he will hurt him if Kaylee's smiles ever turn to tears.)

2\. River's occasional presence in the co-pilot chair. Maybe it's that she's different, now, or that he is, or that holding that helm all on his own reminds him too much of everything they've lost, but there's an energy to her presence now that he welcomes, and a calmness.

3\. Simon's decision to teach his sister the basics of cooking as some form of occupational therapy or somesuch. Sometimes it ends in disaster and all of them going to bed hungry, but once it resulted in her making a batch of Jayne-shaped cookies for everyone and Jayne's face (and that whole evening) had been priceless.

4\. Sitting up with Zoe long after everyone's gone to bed, getting drunk and telling stories. Reminiscing, laughing at old jokes that weren't that funny to begin with. It goes on for hours (like it used to, years ago) now that they both have only an empty bed waiting for them at the end of the night. He's honest enough with himself to know it's their own way of taking care of each other.

5\. Inara.


End file.
